Ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
The Ship's log on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), also known as the Enterprise log, was the method used by officers other than the commanding officer to officially record the ship's missions. Entrants *Spock *Montgomery Scott *Hikaru Sulu *Nyota Uhura Log Entries 2266 * ;Enterprise log. : First Officer Spock, acting captain. I must now use an ancient Vulcan technique to probe into Van Gelder's tortured mind. 2267 * ;Ship's log, stardate 2124.5. : First Officer Spock reporting for Captain James Kirk. We are orbiting the lone, unrecorded planet in the star desert. For four hours, we have made every possible instrument sweep, but Captain Kirk and Helmsman Sulu remain unaccounted for. I have placed the ship on red alert. * ;Ship's log, stardate 3193.0. : Chief Engineer Scott recording. The Captain and First Officer are overdue and missing on the surface of Eminiar VII. I have taken standard precautionary measures while we continue our attempts to locate them. * }} **;Ship's log, stardate 3219.8. : Lieutenant Commander Scott recording in the absence of Captain Kirk. A shuttlecraft bearing the Captain, the First Officer, Chief Surgeon McCoy, and Assistant Federation Commissioner Hedford is now definitely overdue for a rendezvous with the Enterprise. We are attempting to backtrack it. **;Ship's log, stardate 3220.3. : Lieutenant Commander Scott reporting in lieu of the Captain and the First Officer. We are continuing our search for the missing shuttlecraft. 2268 * **;Ship's Log, Stardate 4041.2, Chief Engineer Scott recording. : Captain Kirk and his landing party have checked in, but they have used the code term Condition Green, which means they're in trouble. But it also prohibits my taking any action. **;Enterprise Log, Engineer Scott reporting. : All banks in readiness for disruption of power sources on the planet's surface. * ;Ship's Log, Mr. Spock reporting. : Incredible as it seems, Dr. McCoy and I are once again prisoners of the chief criminal boss of a society patterned after old Earth gangsters. ;Ship's Log, Lieutenant Sulu recording : I am holding the Enterprise in orbit about planet Sigma Draconis VII. Captain Kirk's hunch that Spock's brain is on this planet appears to be correct. Ensign Chekov remains on the surface to act as liaison between the Captain and the Enterprise. ;Ship's Log, Stardate 5710.5, Lieutenant Commander Scott reporting. : While exploring an outer quadrant of the galaxy, the Enterprise received distress calls from an apparently uninhabited, incredibly beautiful city on the planet of Scalos. Captain Kirk and a landing party have beamed down to investigate. ;Ship's Log, Stardate 5423.8, First Officer Spock reporting. : Obviously the Gideons have transported Captain Kirk onto this replica of the Enterprise to so confuse his mind as to make him susceptible to some extraordinary experiment. It is my intention to locate the Captain and warn him before the experiment reaches its conclusion, which logic indicates means the end of the Captain's life as he knows it. 2269 * **;Ship's Log, Stardate 5483.8, Engineering officer Scott in command. : We are in orbit around planet two in the Taurean system. Probes and sensors indicate that there was once a vast civilization here – lovely, lovely – however, life readings are sparse and concentrated. Captain Kirk is beaming down with scouting party to investigate. **;Ship's Log, supplemental, Lieutenant Uhura recording. : Due to Chief Engineering Officer Scott's euphoric state of mind, I'm assuming command of the Enterprise. I accept full responsibility for my action. A detailed account will be recorded later. **''Ship's Log, supplemental, Lieutenant Uhura commanding.'' : We have assembled an all female rescue party in accordance to Mr. Spock's request. * ;Ship's Log, Stardate 5148.7, First Officer Spock reporting. : The Captain's course change has taken us deep into the Romulan Neutral Zone. * ;Ship's Log, Stardate 5504.2, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott in command. : Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock have been missing for almost five days. Search parties can find no trace of them or the aqua-shuttle. Dr. McCoy and I are continuing the search at a greater distance from the attack point. McCoy, Scott, and Lt. Clayton find the missing officers. Appendices References Category:Logs